America's 50 states
by 2p-talian
Summary: The 50 United States of America are getting together for a meeting However, 2 of the states don't show up Where are Hawaii and Alaska? Why does Nevada owe Illinois money? ..why is Molossia there?


It is said that once a month, the countries of the world gather to discuss problems. Once a month there is also another type of meeting, it doesn't involve countries though, this meeting involves states. The United States of America. 50 states gather in a hall to talk about what is happening at their homes.

"Alright, I think everyone is here, shall we get started?" Virginia sat at the front of the table with the other 13 original colonies, Delaware, Connecticut, Georgia, Maryland, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, North Carolina, South Carolina, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island and for some reason, Main and Vermont. Next were the midwestern states, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North Dakota, South Dakota, Ohio, West Virginia, and Wisconsin. After them, the southern states, Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Kentucky, and Florida. Then the mountain states, Montana, Idaho, Wyoming, Utah, and Colorado. Next to them were the desert states, Nevada, Arizona and New Mexico. At the far end were the pacific states, California, Oregon, and Washington.

"I think we are missing a few states." Massachusetts looked around the room. "I only count 48. Where are the other two?"

"No, that's not the question. The question is, who cares." New York smirked as he leaned back in his chair. His dark brown hair was slicked back and he had sunglasses sitting on his head. He looked a lot like Allen Jones, 2p America, while Virginia looked a lot like Alfred F. Jones, 1p America.

"New York if it wasn't for the fact that you have the big apple and lady liberty, no one would even know you exist." Maryland said as she stuck her nose in the air.

The twins, Vermont and New Hampshire, sat and watched quietly as the original colonies fought, not wanting to get involved. Georgia and Pennsylvania were trying to do the same thing. Virginia sat with his head in his hands. It was normal for the colonies to fight though.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" Virginia had snapped. "We are missing two states, and sure they aren't really part of the mainland but they are still states. Has anyone seen Hawaii and Alaska?" The states just looked around and shook their heads. "Great, we are missing states, so we can't start the meeting until they get here." His light blonde hair fell into his eyes. "This is ridiculous. We can't even sit here for a few minutes until the others get here without arguing over the stupidest things."

Pennsylvania put a hand on his shoulder. "I am sure they will show up. Let's see if Japan has seen Hawaii and if Canada or Russia has seen Alaska."

The states watched in disbelief. They never called the other countries, only their own, America. Alfred Jones was their boss, the big man in charge. He spent most of his time at home with Virginia. He took pride in his states, all 50 of them. He would go brag to the other countries about Florida launching a man into space and to the moon and other amazing things that they had done.

"Are you sure Pennsylvania, I mean, I haven't talked to the other countries since... well, America took me in from France." Nebraska said, quietly. He sat next to his sister, Kansas. He had yellow hair, the same shade as corn and brown eyes.

"Well, don't you guys think, it's about time we get back in touch with the other countries that have helped us?" Pennsylvania's green eyes got bright and happy. "Sure it's been awhile, but I think it would be good to get back in touch with old friends."

"Pennsylvania is right" Kansas stood up. "I think it would be nice to talk to Germany and France again." Her long wheat colored hair fell in braids down a little bit past her shoulders. "Come on Nebraska, let's go to Europe for a few days dude."

Nebraska looked up at her. It was easy to tell he was the quieter of the two. "But Kansas... it's been so long, what if they don't recognize us or worse, they hate us now since we left them." He looked at the ground. "I don't want France to hate me."

"I think it would be great to see the Italy brothers again, especially Romano." New Jersey smiled a bit when she talked about Romano. She did have a bit of a crush on him.

"Well, look at it this way. We talk to a county other than America all the time. In fact, he is sitting in this room." Nevada said with a smirk. "Hey Molossia, get over here and talk to these people." The states watched as Molossia walked to the table and slammed his fist down.

"If I wanted to these assholes, I would talk to them, so leave me the hell alone Nevada." With that, Molossia left the hall to a meeting of the micronations. The states just shook their heads.

"I bet all of you 5 bucks he is going to come back." Nevada smiled "any takers?" Illinois just rolled her eyes.

"Nevada you have a gambling problem." The states nodded in agreement.

"What? Are you crazy? I don't have a gambling problem." Nevada was getting angry. Sure he spent most of his time in Las Vegas, but did that mean he had a gambling problem? In his eyes it didn't.

"Oh really, I bet you 30 dollars that you have a gambling problem." Illinois smirked "Are you going to take my bet?"

Nevada laughed "Hell yeah, prepare to lose 30 bucks." All of the states laughed. "What... what's so funny..." Nevada looked around confused.

"Y'all are crazy. Nevada, you owe Miss. Illinois 30 dollars now." Texas laughed as he adjusted his hat. The smile faded from Nevada's face. "Boy, you really messed up this time." Texas laughed some more.

"Damn it." Nevada pulled out his wallet and pulled out the 30 dollars. Illinois took it happily. "I can't believe it, 30 bucks all because you wanted to play a little joke on me."

Florida laughed. "Hey after this meeting we should all go down to my place to Disney World." The states started to cheer, all except for California.

"Dude, I can't think of anything worse than going down to the dick of America and spending a day in your stupid theme parks. Lets go party at my place in Beverly hills, spend a day in Disney land and spend the night in Hollywood. If we have enough time, we can go surfing at the beach and spend a day in L.A, or San Fran." He ran his hands through almost white hair, respiking it. "If you are looking for a good time, my place is always the first place that comes to peoples minds."

Florida rolled his eyes. "My place is way better, I have the keys, Gatorland, Disney World, Aquatica, Universal studios, Busch Gardens, Discovery Cove, and Sea World. And that isn't even putting a dent in my amazingness so suck on that California."

"Will y'all stop fightn' all the aint' gettin' nothin' done." Mississippi said calmly. She was always the one to try and keep the southern states under control. She said it was just her motherly instincts.

"It kills me to say this, but Mississippi is right." Louisiana was always seen with Mississippi, not because she liked her, but because they enjoyed getting on each others nerves. "I really hope those two are alright. Hawaii is just a little girl after all."

California sat back down. "Alright fine, what do you think we should do?" The states all looked at each other, expecting someone else to have an answer. "I am going to call on someone and they better say something or else I am going to be pissed..." He pointed to one of the tallest of the states. "Colorado, what should we do?"

Colorado just looked at him "Ummm well... when I am lost, people normally find my skiing, so we should check the spots where Alaska and Hawaii are normally seen at." They all nodded in agreement.

"Good plan, I am glad I came up with it, now I vote New Mexico goes to look for them."

"Wait, what? How come you guys always make me do all the hard work, its no fair." New Mexico complained as he left. They all waited for him to return. It was strangely quiet in the hall. Not even New York was talking like his abnormally loud self.

After a while of waiting, New Mexico came back. He didn't find Alaska and Hawaii though. They decided to start the meeting without them after watching New York and New Jersey fight for a bit.

"Okay, so for our first order of business-" Virginia was interrupted by a on the door. "Come in" The door slowly opened. There was a giant of a man and a little girl on his shoulders. They both had dark hair and skin, but the little girl was wearing a brightly colored dress while the man was wearing a heavy coat.

"Aloha everyone, sorry we are late, our flights were set for different times so we waited for each other, that and Russia was trying to get Alaska to become one with him." The man gently set the girl down. She looked like she was only around 12 years old while the man looked like he was still a teenager around 16. They were siblings, even though they lived so far apart. They were the youngest of the states too.

"Alaska, Hawaii, glad you two could make it." Virginia pointed to a few open chairs. "We were waiting on you both." He smiled as he watched them find their seats. "All 50 states are here now. The meeting can officially begin."


End file.
